The way it was supposed to be
by PaigeLovesVegeta
Summary: This story is my take on how Bulma and Vegeta came together, in this story Bulma is a princess and Vegeta of corse is a Prince.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone… this is my first attempt at a fan-fic so please take that into consideration when reviewing. Although any constructive criticism that you might have is more then welcome. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy my rendition of the Bulma and Vegeta story.

The way it was supposed to be. Chapter 1

Bulma stirred as she herd the noise. "Shut up" she thought but was much to tired to actually yell at whatever it was that was making that horrible screeching noise. She turned towards the wall and squeezed the pillow back over her head and fell back asleep.

She was in a room and there were many people there. As she looked out side all she could see was space, "must be on a ship" she thought to herself. There was music playing and food all around. People were talking to each other and everyone looked to be busy discussing some important matter or another. It looked to be some sort of conference and not all of the people there looked to be human. But all looked to be important as there seemed to be body guards all around along with a large assortment of crowns and other things that signified these people as dignitaries. An intergalactic conference she realized. Her father and mother were there as were Kong and Mike who were two of the body-guards who were assigned to keeping her family safe. When you are the rulers of the planet Briefs your security is one of the things you most worry about and all precautions must be taken. Among the other guests were a group of what appeared to be humans except they had strange hair and tails. Saiyans she realized. They must be. She had been a guest on there planet once and it was not an enjoyable experience. She had been board out of her mind the entire time because she had been forced to stay in her room. 

Looking around again she spotted her best friend chi-chi. Chi-Chi or more correctly her farther was the ruler of a small planet called earth. Her and Bulma had met a convention sort of like this one a few years ago and had become instant friends as they were the only ones there around there age. Well that was incorrect there were others there age but all they were interested in was fighting so naturally they didn't really spark the interest of either Bulma or Chi-Chi. Among these fighters were some saiyans one with spiky hair who she thought was there prince but she couldn't remember, one with huge muscles a goofy smile and funny hair, a short one with dots on his head and one with scars on his face. There were also a Namek and two people from earth who were chi-chi's sibling a boy named 17 and a girl named 18. 

Bulma noticed that all of those people were at this conference as she walked over to Chi-Chi she saw a fire ball coming towards them. A huge fire ball. She went to yell at everyone, to warn them, but it was to late and the fire was coming closer and closer to there ship. What could she do? She didn't know if there was anything. She was so scared it felt as though her heart were beating a million miles an hour. Then it was there breaking through the windows the fire was all around them consuming everyone she could smell charred flesh and the smell of it almost made her vomit and had that not been enough then the sight of people running about holding themselves and there burning bodies she saw some people running trying to get water or something to put all the fire out but I wasn't working. And then she noticed that some people were getting sucked out of the gaping whole left by the asteroid which she now knew the fire ball to be. She could see those people spinning and spinning and in a horrible unimaginable amount of pain. She saw her mother and father she saw them together holding each other even thought they were burning she saw them scream and she tried to run over to them she wanted to save them. But she couldn't move! There was something holding her back…. What is stopping me? Why cant I move! She yelled getting more and more frantic with every second. Then she looked behind her and saw the spiky hair saiyan! "What is he doing" she thought to herself. "Let me go" she yelled at him. " Let me go you bastard I have to save them!" " No you must stay hear with me and they must die" she tried to get away but she couldn't do anything to escape. And all she heard was a load screeching…louder and louder it got until… 

Sitting up straight in her bed Bulma looked around. Putting her hand through her hair she felt that she had been sweating. Which was also evident by the fact that her nighty was clinging to her snugly. That was the third night in a row that she had had those horrible nightmares! This one was the worst one yet by far. What was that noise though? She looked over and saw that it was her alarm clock. "Shit, I am late" She cursed. But she didn't feel like getting up right then. Why was that saiyan there? "Vegeta" she thought that is his name. She had met him many years ago and they sometimes saw each other at conventions. Though they had never really been friends and as she thought more about it she realized that she hadn't seen him in years and hadn't thought about him in forever or at least a few years. Oh well she thought to her self. I guess it was just one of those weird dreams that doesn't really mean anything.

I should get out of bed she decided. She through herself out of bed and went to her closet. " What should I wear today? She said out laud to her self.

" That one pink top and the black pants" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw her father standing in the door way with a disapproving look on his face. 

" Alarm not wake you up again, Bulma? You know it was important that you be on time to that meeting with the king of Urabia ." he said sadly

" I'm sorry daddy I will be ready in 10 minutes I promise" she said

" Oh… ok then I guess as long as you don't make this a habit, but hurry because we still have to go to the airport so that we can catch our jet to earth"

he said knowing that he would forgive her as many times as she did this she was his only child and he admitted he spoiled her more then he should. 

"OK Daddy I will be just a minute"

Bulma ran into her bathroom and began to shower and her father left to go to his room and finish his packing. 15 minutes later they were on there way to the airport. 

I can not wait to see Chi-Chi, Bulma thought to herself, I have to tell her about my dreams especially that one from last night. And I haven't seen her in a few months. A few minutes later they were at the airport and getting into there privet space craft. 20 Minutes into the trip Bulma was asleep hoping that she wouldn't have anymore of those horrible dreams. 

That was the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and please review. And if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then I would love to hear it. Thank you and I hope that you have a good rest of your day.


	2. Vegetas turn

Hi, there everyone I was happy to see that I had a couple reviews and they were nice. I appreciate those people who reviewed and I am glad to hear that you like my story so far. I will try to use the input that I was given. Ok well I thought that I should post another chapter and I hope that you guys like it. If there is anything that you think would really make this story better just email me and if I like it, I will include it on here. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Love always Paige  
  
He was standing in a room with his father, Goku, and the rest of the guys. As he looked around, he saw a bunch of people that he didn't know. Who looked to be from planets that he didn't care about. "Where am I?" he said out loud to himself. He turned around and leaned in closer to his father so that he could here him over all the rather annoying music." Where are we? I don't remember anything about a conference and how did we get here the last thing I remember I was in bed." His father did not even acknowledge that Vegeta had spoken to him. "Fine you stupid old bastard ignore me" he said turning and walking away from his father and friends. As he looked around he saw a beautifully women with what must have been the most amazing blue hair he had ever seen in his entire life. "She looks familiar; I wonder where I have seen her before. She most certainly is not a Saiyan." Trying to think back to when he might have seen this wonderful creature it finally hit him. "Briefs" he said the name with an amused tone because his father was secretly planning to destroy that pitiful planet. Of course, if his father knew that he knew about his secret plans he would be most upset. "Not that there is anything the weak old man could do about it, even if he knew that I knew. He remembered just then a summer a few years back. He would say about 5 years ago to be exact.  
  
He remembered that blue haired girl, "Bulma that was her name" he thought to himself. She had come and spent the summer on his planet while her parents and his had been making a peace treaty. Even then his father had been planning to destroy there planet. Either that of invade it and make it a new territory. They had spent the summer together mostly hanging out in her room because her parents didn't want her to get hurt. The planet Vegeta is a hard place and no place at all for a small girl with no Ki ability at all. Goku and the rest of there friends had been away and so Vegeta had had nothing to do so he figured hanging out with this little earth girl was better then sitting in on the peace talks. They had hung out every day for two weeks. They had snuck out a few times also. Vegeta remembered that her parent also hadn't wanted her to associate with him so he had to sneak in through a window after her parents had left every day. He also remembered that one day they had come home a little early and Bulma and he had almost been caught he had flown up to the ceiling and had to hold extra still. He had enjoyed watching that sweet innocent little girl lie to her parents and he had also enjoyed her discomfort at knowing that at any second they could be caught. After they had left the planet, Vegeta Bulma and he had stayed in contact for a little while but eventually they had grown apart. She couldn't even fight so she wasn't really much fun when compared to the fun he could have slamming Goku around. Vegeta, who had been until that point walking around lost in space all of a sudden looked out the window.  
  
There he saw a massive asteroid heading for the ship. "Well that could put a damper on my afternoon." He thought to himself. He saw that with every second the asteroid was getting closer and closer. "Should I do anything?" he thought to himself "no I think I will wait to see how the other ones handle it if the mess up to bad I can always come to the rescue and save everyone. But I would rather not exert that kind of energy if I don't have to" Then all of a sudden he felt himself worrying about Bulma. He knew that the rest of his friends could save themselves if need be but he knew that the little Briefs girl had no such abilities. "Well I haven't done my good deed for the day yet" he said out loud with a chuckle. Then he was going towards Bulma. He was half way across the room when the asteroid broke through the windows of the ship. He saw instantly that people were being sucked out the gaping hole in the ship "sucks for them. Serves them right for being so weak though" Next he noticed that a lot of the people were being consumed by the fire of the asteroid. He felt himself laughing. There wasn't much funnier then people dieing. He looked over to his father and his group and saw that they weren't really doing anything to help either. (Other then kicking the occasional inflamed person who got to close to them.) His father was actually throwing Ki balls at some people. He then noticed that Goku was running about trying to help as many people as possible. Then Vegeta was next to Bulma. She was even lovelier up close he realized. Then he was mentally berating himself for even thinking something so girly and lame. He saw that she was about to run over and try to help her weakling parents. He grabbed her around the waists and realized how nice she felt pressed up against him like that. "Let me go! What are you doing?" he heard her saying to him. "They must die and you must stay here with me forever" he herd himself say. Wow that was lame he chided himself. The in the blink of an eye she was gone. "Were the hell did she go?" he said to himself "I didn't know the little bitch could do that shit." Then he saw one of the Ki blasts his father was shooting coming straight towards him. Then suddenly as he went to move out of the way, he found that he couldn't move. The blast was coming closer and closer to him and the next thing he knew.  
  
Vegeta Bolted up in his plush king size bed, in the massive palace on the lovely planet of Vegeta. It was eight in the morning he noted as he looked at his clock. 'Wow that was a strange dream; I mean not the part about my ass whole father trying to kill me he would if he could, but the part about Bulma.' He thought to himself. It had seemed to him as if she had really been there. Oh well he thought. He lay back down and went back to sleep hoping this time he could sleep uninterrupted by blue haired angles.  
  
Well there is the end of chapter 2. At first I wasn't going to do the whole, them having the same dream thing because that seemed pretty worn out but I thought that would be a nice way to put it all together and get them to think about each other a little bit. I would love to hear anything that any of you wonderful readers have to say and please don't be afraid to share your opinions. If you think that, the story stinks feel free to tell me but please also include what you think would make it better so that I can try to improve it so it is more enjoyable to read. Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed reading. Have a great day  
Love always Paige 


	3. Enter ChiChi stage left

****

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I have just been so busy! I feel horrible. I also haven't really known where I wanted to go with this story. I really hope that you like this chapter and I apologize again for the lateness of this chapter.

Bulma felt her side being jabbed as her father tried in vain to get her to wake up. "Bulma, Bulma, BULMA" her father, Steve, screamed into her ear. Bulma jumps up and hits her head on the overhead dash of the Brief family space shuttle. "Daddy!" she yells "did you have to shout so loud?"

"Sorry pumpkin, I just figured that you would want to wake up so you could get of the shuttle and see chi-chi." he says with a big grin on his face.

" you are right of course, daddy, did her dad say they would be at the airport?"

"Last time I talked to him, he also said that chi-chi had some sort of surprise waiting for you"

Bulma stands up, carefully avoiding the dash, and grabs her carry on.

" you know which bags are mine right? So it is ok if I run out and greet Chi-Chi?" Bulma says with a slight pout on her face, one she knows her father can't say no to.

"Of course Bulma, go ahead." He says knowing her would never deny her any thing.

Bulma runs down the aisle and motions for one of the stewards to open the door and drop the stairs. The second the door is opened she spies one of Chi-chi's family limousines. Next she sees her dearest friend in the entire universe. The lovely Chi-Chi Coughlin Crowned princess of the planet earth. She notices that Chi-Chi is wearing a lovely light pink gown that compliments her curvy body perfectly. She also notices that Chi-Chi seems to have taken to growing her out. Which Bulma thinks fits her perfectly. 

She runs down the stairs as eager as she can ever remember being.

" Chi!" she screams as she runs. She finally makes it to her beloved friend and runs into her arms and gives her as firm a hug as her 105 lb body will allow.

"Chi-Chi I have missed you so much, there is so much to talk about I don't even know where to start! Oh it seems like it has been decades since we have seen each other I have been having the weirdest dreams… oh sorry Chi." she says as she realizes that she hasn't let go yet and Chi-Chi doesn't seem to be breathing much.

" Wow it is nice to see you too Bulma… Wow you look great oh I have missed you so much! Oh I have so much to tell you and you are going to love the surprise I have for you but before we get to that what were you saying about dreams?"

" Oh yeah you wouldn't even believe it last night I had this dream that we were at some conference and there seemed to be delegates from a lot of planets… and we were just chilling and then I saw that one Prince Vegeta…do you remember him? Any ways I didn't really think much of him being there but then there was this meteorite and then I crashed through the windows on the ship that we were in. And then Mom and Dad were on fire and everyone was running and it was total pandemonium and I was so scared and I don't know where you went I think that you were with Goku. Although that makes no sense" she said waving her hand in a dismissing fashion such as she would use with the servants. " and then I went to run over to my mother and father and try to help them. And for some reason I was being uninfected by all the fire. Then that Prince Vegeta comes up behind me for some reason and tells my that " The must die and you must stay here with me" and then all of a sudden I wake up and I am safe in bed. But it was the weirdest think Chi it felt like he was really there I mean my dreams aren't usually that vivid but I could smell his cologne and could feel him."

By then they had gotten into the limo and were headed to Chi-Chi's beautiful home in Milwaukie Oregon. 

" That is a weird dream. And you said he wouldn't let you go and help your family? How awful. Well I don't know if I can tell you what that means I will have to think about it for a while if that is alright." 

"Of course it is alright. What was this surprise that you had for me?"

" Oh I had almost forgotten, although I don't know why I would actually it is kind of weird you having that dream because my surprise is that we are going to the Planet Vegeta for a couple weeks to enjoy there wonderful hot springs and it is just such a lively planet. Actually it was King Vegeta who requested it he said something about wanting to solidify the peace between our three planets to my father… wow this is kind of weird. Oh well maybe it will be fun."

"How weird" Bulma said out loud while thinking* this should be interesting, I mean to see Vegeta after all this time hopefully I don't make an ass out of myself and spill my guts about this funky dream to him I can just imagine his reaction. * What a stupid women you are to get all creped out be a little dream* They road on in silence each contemplating the dream and the future weeks enjoying the hospitality of the planet Vegeta.

Hi everyone thank you for reading, and as always constructive criticism is welcome I do try to take it into consideration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize once again for taking so long to update I will try not to do that again. And in case I don't update before Christmas have a wonderful holiday what ever holiday it is you do celebrate.

-Paige


	4. Vegeta and Dad warm family moment

** Hi everyone I didn't really have anything to do today so I thought I would take advantage of this rare free time and update my story. I also had a little bit of inspiration last night. Well I hope that you like where I am going with this story. And if you have any ideas that you think might improve this story please feel free to give me your ideas. I will of course site my sources.**

Vegeta stirred as he herd a knocking on his bedroom door. 

"Go away!" he shouts while thinking that whoever it is had better hope that they have something important to tell him. Because he is hardly in the mood to have his sleep interrupted for some stupid reason. His sleep had already been interrupted by his intriguing dream about the Briefs girl. 

He herd his door being slammed open and jumps out of bed prepared to blast whoever was being so bold as to think they could just waltz into his privet rooms. He finds him self-face to face with a man who looks exactly like he imagines him self-looking in about twenty years. 

" Hello father, what is it you deemed so important that you felt you needed to grace me with you presence?" he says not even trying to hide the hatred in his voice. It was well known that prince Vegeta and King Vegeta hated each other with a passion that couldn't be tamed. The only thing that stopped the two of them from obliterating each other was that Vegeta's mother wasn't of good health and hated it when her mate and her beloved son fought.

" Trust me you little bastard, I wouldn't want to see you anytime that I didn't really have to," King Vegeta said also not putting forth any effort trying to disguise the way he felt about his son who, although he wouldn't admit it, was much stronger then him. "There will be some diplomats flying in latter this afternoon, the rulers of Earth and Briefs."

At the sound of the name Briefs Vegeta's ears perk up and while he had been paying little attention before his father now had his undivided attention.

" And this has what to do with me…" Vegeta says looking for any opportunity to make his father know exactly how stupid Vegeta thought he was.

" Shut your mouth you insolent brat. Had you listened for two more seconds I would have told you that these delegates were bringing there daughters who I believe you are aquatinted with Bulma and Chi-something I think there names are."

" Yes I seem to recall them…" vegeta said off-handed. So that his father wouldn't know that inside his heart was pounding after the dream he had last night. After that vivid dream and having Bulma pressed against him he had felt himself agitated in more then one way. "But I still don't se what any of this has to do with me and frankly I am sick of your presence so either get to the point of get the hell out of my room."

"Why you little brat how dare you presume to tell me where I am allowed to be in my own castle!" King Vegeta says, his face turning the most unattractive shade of purple.

" It would do you well to remember, Father, that I could kill you anytime that I feel that risking mothers health would be worth it. You should treat her with the greatest respect and gentleness because the second she dies your life is over. I will not tolerate you any longer then she asks me to, now get to the point of why you interrupted my sleep." Vegeta says and all the while he had been getting closer to his father and powering up just so that his father would know that he meant what he said and that he had better get on with the point.

" I know that these girls are about your age and so I thought that you would be so kind as to keep them entertained because they will be here for a couple weeks and will no doubt get board and I just thought that you could show them some of the wonderful things that there are to do here." King Vegeta rambles, his tone showing his fear of his son; his purple face long ago being replaced by a pale one that truly showed his fear. 

Vegeta smiles at the sight of his father knowing that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him as long as his mother lived because he loved his mother more then any one else in the entire galaxy and to him she was the most beautiful and intelligent women ever created.

" Very well Father I will entertain the women. But don't think it is because I want to take any burden off of you. But as I remember they are exceptionally attractive and maybe I will find a way to keep myself entertained as well," Vegeta say wearing one of his trademark smirks. What he was saying was true. If he had to baby-sit the girls he would try to get at least some sort of reward. " I f that is all please feel free to leave my room. When the Diplomats get here I will be in my training room, please send someone else to tell me they are here as I don't think I could stand to see you one more time today."

" Very well Vegeta. Oh and by the way we will be holding a welcome dinner for our guests tonight and you will be escorting the Briefs girl to dinner since her father has more to offer us then the other one. Find one of your officers to escort the other one." After saying this he turns and walks to the door the whole time muttering about is bastard son, and how one day he would get his. 

After his father leaves Vegeta goes back to bed and has a hard time getting back to sleep. He eventually gives up and decides that betting up some lower class solders will help relive some of his pent up stress.

Ok well that is It foe today I hope that you guys liked it. I will try to write more soon ok well have a good holiday season.

Love always Paige 


End file.
